PC:Toeto (Dekana)
RETIRED ''' Toeto retired from adventuring at level 6. Summary Fluff '''Appearance and Personality Age: 18 Gender: Female Height: 6'5" Weight: 245 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Deity: none Toeto is slender for a Lizardfolk and of a usual height at six and a half feet. Her scales are yellow-green along her ventral side and dark green wrapping around to her back. Crests of light green jut out along the sides and the top of her head. She bears a perpetual reptilian grin, has a long, thick tail, and does not possess any sort of breath weapon. Any influence in her lineage from dragons has long since diluted. A ghostly, semi-transparent green basilisk always accompanies Toeto, although he is not always visible on this plane of existence. He appears as a small basilisk with a vicious looking maw filled with teeth. A "crest" of small mushrooms sprout along the center of his back, from neck to tail. Toeto calls him "Spirit of the Swamp", "Spirit", or, more affectionately, "Sprout." Toeto speaks softly and often stumbles on her words. She enjoyed an honored position as Healer among her people, but it also left her isolated - her kin avoided conversation with Toeto for fear of upsetting her. Similarly, the decline of her people has left a deep impact on her. It would be terrible if she makes new friends among the softskins and then the same thing happens to them. It is not a risk she is eager to take. Background Toeto comes from the Savage Lands, although she would not recognize it by that name. The swamp is the swamp. Since it was apparent that she could see and speak with spirits even as a hatchling, Toeto was raised to be a mystic rather than a simple hunter. The living ghosts - spirits closely tied to water and growth - especially favored her with their presence. Her simple life as Tribe Healer did not last long, however. Not long ago, rumors began to reach the village about a great sickness ravaging nearby blackscale tribes. It was no ordinary illness like Scalerot or Gasping Breath - no, this plague was much more insidious. Those affected by it began to see dark shadows moving instead of people, as if experiencing a waking nightmare. Each victim responded differently, but most became increasingly paranoid and violent until they finally succumbed to madness. Worse yet, the cause of the plague could never be determined - it spread even when the sick were banished or quarantined. Contact was lost from the surrounding tribes one by one, until hunters from Toeto's village found themselves being attacked by roving bands of mindless lizardfolk. Then the plague spread to her own tribe. Sliska, the most powerful and respected shaman of the tribe, advised the Chieftain to order a mass exodus from the region. The Chieftain, a strong warrior, would permit nothing less than a stoic last stand. He dealt harshly with the sickened, ordering them executed and the bodies burned. He had defensive pikes constructed to surround the entire village and let the hunters kill anyone they encountered. The Priestess, as Sliska was otherwise known, had no choice but to reluctantly comply with these brutal measures. And so the village slowly withered, both from sickness and tyrannical violence. For her own part, Toeto tried to come up with new grindings of plants as medicine. But Sprout, Toeto's companion spirit, revealed to her that the plague was a "sickness of the mind," not of the physical world. No cure could be manufactured. One night, the situation came to a terrible conclusion. The Chieftain himself had been taken by the illness, only he saw the situation as reversed - everyone else was infected in his eyes. Backed by his guard, he personally began to slaughter every member of the village, sick or not. Toeto awoke in her tent to the Priestess looking over her. Sliska declared that there was still hope for the Lizardfolk - the spirits had revealed as much. The cure lay in an entirely different land, and it would be Toeto's destiny to find it after a long quest. As swords clashed just outside, The Priestess used her rituals to transport the younger shaman away. Toeto found herself at the harbor of a stone city - a place called Daunton. Kickers Toeto is looking for a cure to the plague afflicting her people. She has little to go on, other than that she must undergo a long quest. Although Toeto was only a healer, her village and the allied tribes were known as being particularly warlike. Others from the Savage Lands might see her as an enemy. Hooks Are there other survivors from Toeto's village? What about the Chieftain and the Priestess? The plague sometimes progresses slowly - is it possible that Toeto is already infected? Wish List By Level 1: Magic Chainmail +1 2: Hungry Spirits Accurate Totem +1 3: Radiant Spirit Boon (No level given - custom) 4: Healer's Brooch +1 5: Resplendent Gloves 6: Imposter's Finemail +2 7: Hungry Spirits Accurate Totem +2 8: Mace of Healing +2 9: Healer's Brooch +2 10: More rituals! Raise Dead, Remove Affliction, Linked Portal, etc. 11: Healer's Sash (AV) Mini-Statblock block/ActionsuActions/u ... UBURLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Toeto_(Dekana)[/URL][/B][/U] - Female Lizardfolk Shaman 6 bInitiative/b +5, bSenses/b: Insight +7, Perception +12; low-light vision bHP/b 54/54; bBloodied/b 27, bSurge Value/b 13, bSurges/b 10/10 bAC/b 22; bFortitude/b 18, bReflex/b 16, bWill/b 19 bSpeed/b 5 bAction Points/b 1 uConditions/u uPowers/u color=greenSpirit's Shield/color color=greenCall Spirit Companion, Imposter's Finemail, Protecting Strike, Voice of Battle/color color=redCertain Threat, Healing Spirit x2, Lizardfolk Recovery, Speak with Spirits, Spring Renewal Strike, Sudden Restoration/color color=grayHealing Word, Hungry Spirits Totem, Protective Roots, Spirit of the Healing Flood, Wind of Pain and Succor/color uNotes/u Any ally adjacent to Toeto's spirit companion regains +3 additional hit points when he or she uses second wind or when Toeto uses a healing power on him or her. Boon: When Toeto summons Sprout, enemies adjacent to her take 1 radiant damage and allies adjacent to Sprout gain 1 THP. Companion notesThe spirit companion is treated as a conjuration with some exceptions.LIST *It occupies 1 square like an ally does. *It is only affected by melee or ranged attacks (not close/area attacks or zones). *It is dispersed if it takes 13 or more damage from a single blow, and Toeto takes 8 damage. It is otherwise unaffected by attacks. It uses Toeto's defenses. *It cannot be flanked and it does not grant flanking. *The companion can move 5 squares whenever Toeto takes a move action. It is not affected by difficult terrain. /LIST/sblock /sblock Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Lizardfolk (Longtooth Shifter mechanically) Longtooth Shifting +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Allarian, choice of one other (Draconic) Class Features Shaman +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Protector Spirit. Spirit Boon: Any ally adjacent to Toeto's spirit companion regains +3 additional hit points when he or she uses second wind or when Toeto uses a healing power on him or her. Healing Spirit Speak with Spirits Feats Armor Proficiency (Chainmail) level Vigorous Spirit: When Toeto uses healing spirit, the target regains +4 additional hit points. level Initiate of the Faith Cleric level Versatile Expertise (Mace and Totem) bonus Ritual Caster level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Draconic Powers Powers Known Shaman At-Will Call Spirit Companion Protecting Strike Spirit's Shield Voice of Battle Encounter Certain Threat Healing Spirit Lizardfolk Recovery (Longtooth Shifting) Speak with Spirits Spring Renewal Strike Sudden Restoration Daily Protective Roots Spirit of the Healing Flood Wind of Pain and Succor Other Encounter Lizardfolk Recovery (Longtooth Shifting) Longtooth Shifter Daily Healing Word Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Regional Benefits Geography - Wetlands. +2 to Nature. Equipment Tracking Gold Tracking / Transactions Gold at start: 10. 1750 for a 3rd level character - 1740 initial purchases = 10gp. +326gp from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. +1915gp from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. +72gp from selling Magic Chainmail +1 (360gp / 5). Also, threw away mundane spear. -2275gp from purchases: Resplendent Gloves (1000gp), Ritual Book (50gp), Animal Messenger ritual (50gp), Comrades' Succor ritual (150gp), Bloom ritual (100gp), Delay Affliction ritual (175gp), Speak with Nature ritual (250gp), Nature ritual components (350gp worth), Heal ritual components (150gp worth). XP Started with 2250 xp. Created as a third level character to replace Jezebel. +3148xp from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. +2634xp from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Changes Level 5: Retrained 4th level feat Superior Implement Training (Accurate totem) to Initiate of the Faith. Judge Comments Level 3 Approval 1 Gold star for you! No problems. Approved by Mewness Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Levels 4, 5, and 6 Approval 1 Comments/approval from Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Comments/approval from Karlowitch Dekana: All fixed, and removed comments that no longer apply. Status Approved for level 3 at 2250 xp by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved for level 6 at 8032 xp by Karlowitch and renau1g.